


Shenanigans of Luffy and Usopp - Too Silent For Comfort

by StrawHatDraco



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawHatDraco/pseuds/StrawHatDraco
Summary: Usopp is left alone with his idiot captian, Monkey D. Luffy to keep watch of their ship, the Going Merry while the rest of the crew is out on errands. Oh no! The ship is too silent for comfort, causing Usopp to worry. What strange shenanigans has Luffy gotten himself into?
Kudos: 3





	Shenanigans of Luffy and Usopp - Too Silent For Comfort

It was silent on the Going Merry. Luffy and Usopp were left alone to keep watch of their ship while the rest of the crew was out on a nearby island gathering supplies along with information regarding their next voyage. Usopp was sat out on the ships deck, working away on new inventions which he was already eager to test out. Suddenly, the silence caught up with him. It was too quiet knowing that he was left alone with his captain who from Usopp's view was nowhere to be seen. "Alright, time to worry, what's Luffy gotten himself into this time?" the long nosed male thought to himself as he stood up, brushed himself off and began his search for their idiot captain. Usopp began searching several rooms but to no avail until he suddenly heard Luffy's signature laughter coming from the direction of the kitchen. Freezing in his tracks upon reaching the doorway, Usopp sighed heavily as he braced himself to face whatever weird shenanigans Luffy could possibly throw at him, Okay. . Maybe he wasn't 'that' prepared. Shutting his eyes tightly, Usopp took a final deep breath as he quickly charged into the kitchen. Thoughts began racing through his mind, "What could Luffy possibly have done? C'mon Usopp, it can't be that bad.. It's fine, everything is fine!!" his eyes slowly began to open as Luffy's laughter grew greater. Looking around the room for a moment before bringing his attention to the captain himself, the kitchen appeared to be clean as Sanji, the ship's chef had left it. Usopp sighed in relief, thankful that everything wasn't in shambles since he knew perfectly well that Luffy was capable of wrecking the entire ship in a matter of seconds whether he intended to or not. Alright, it was time to face what he dreaded to the most, what his captain was up to. Finally facing Luffy, Usopp noticed a strange pitcher placed on the table as well as Luffy grinning quite creepily. Now, this was getting awkward.. "Alright.. Luffy what IS this!?" Usopp asked as Luffy laughed again, pushing the pitcher towards his long-nosed friend. "Heeey Usopp.. You're just in time to try this awesome drink that I made, I needed a taste tester." Luffy smirked, pouring his strange concoction into a cup. Usopp looked into the cup, feeling the most intense feeling of regret that he's ever felt.. how was he going to escape drinking this.. WHAT EVEN IS IT!? Usopp took a deep breath before clearing his throat, thinking of a scenario on the spot, hoping that it would release him from this nightmare, "Luffy.. I'd uh.. love to try that buuut.. I was just in this rough battle all this time. It was tough but no worries, good ol' captain Usopp took care of that enemy for you! It was so tiring that I need to rest for a while." Luffy's jaw dropped upon hearing his friend's "amazing tale" as he leaned towards him in awe "Woah!! You really fought a strong enemy just now Usopp!?! You're so cool!!!" Usopp, caught up in his own lies, confidently placed his hands on his hips, smiling from his captain's praise, "Yeah.. I know, I know, I'm awesome huh Luffy?" Luffy continued to stare at Usopp in amazement, agreeing with how "awesome and fearless" he was for taking on such an "Epic battle" as Usopp finally realized, now was his chance to make an escape! He slowly began to backup towards the kitchen's exit as smoothly as possible while Luffy continued happily praising him. Luffy was slow to noticed but eventually did before Usopp made it to his destination, looking at the still full cup that was poured for his dear friend to taste, Luffy pouted slightly "Heeeey.. Usopp wait, you're suppose to drink i-!" before Luffy could finish his sentence, Usopp swiftly darted from the kitchen, now running for his life as the captain desperately chased after him, screaming "HEYYYY!! YOU GOTTA DRINK IT I MADE IT FOR YOU!! USOPP!!! GET BACK HEREEEE!!" Finally catching up with his funny yet cowardly friend, Luffy managed to grab hold of Usopp's arm, pinning him to the ground, forcing the drink down his throat. The amount of mixed flavors hit Usopp like a terrible roller coaster as he gagged, passing out almost instantly. Of course.. most of the flavors were different meats that Luffy had somehow blended together.. the captain loved his meat after all above all else. At that moment, Luffy looked behind him to see the rest of his crew, looking quite distressed as to what the hell they just witnessed. They were gone for a couple hours.. and return to.. whatever THIS was. Luffy chuckled as he smirked, patting the passed out Usopp on the head as he walked towards the other crew members, "Heeeey guysss... I made this awesome drink! You gotta try it."


End file.
